


For Those Who Need a Little More Closure

by McShipIt



Series: Bunker Life [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Additional Porn, Bunker Fluff, Clichéd fluff, Closure, Epilogue, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McShipIt/pseuds/McShipIt
Summary: It's all in the title. An epilogue, if you like those sorts of things.Rodney fulfills his promise to John.





	For Those Who Need a Little More Closure

Rodney glanced at his watch. “Is it that time already?” John and J.J. were due back soon. He had lost track of the hour again while down in the bunker, only this time it was worth every second.

“We’ve been talking for two hours, Meredith.” Rodney’s expression fell, and Jeannie was quick to clarify. “Not that I haven’t enjoyed this.”

“You have?”

“Yes, Mer. I miss my brother.”

“Oh. I guess…” Rodney stumbled. “I guess I’ve missed you, too.”

“Gee, thanks.” She laughed. “Maybe we could do this in person soon?”

“I’d like that,” Rodney said, and he genuinely meant it. The conversation had a rough start. She hung up on him, but he didn’t give up, he called her right back and told her he’d keep trying until she talked to him. She relented, accepting the video call, except her wrath was biting. When she was angry, she always had the sharpest tongue out of the McKays, and she didn't give him any leeway. But they eventually found common ground and they spoke with affection and nostalgia that left Rodney wanting more.

“The girls would love to see you. They still talk about their Uncle Mer,” she said. Rodney thought about J.J. and Madison, and how they were close to the same age, at least he thought so. He was terrible with ages.

“Would you consider a vacation to California? Courtesy of your big brother?” Rodney asked, just as he heard the front door open, and John’s announcement he was home.

“Is that them?” she asked.

Rodney face heated, looking down and wringing his hands. During their two-hour conversation, Rodney shared everything with his sister—everything he could, anyway. He was desperate to speak with someone about his fledgling relationship, and Radek was about as useful as talking to a stone wall when it came to that kind of stuff. She seemed happy for him, and not surprised that he finally found someone, which led him to believe she hadn’t given up on him after all these years like he thought.

“Too soon for me to meet him?” she teased.

“Too soon,” Rodney admitted. This was his first conversation with her in three years. Shoving John and J.J. in front of the camera wasn’t fair to any of them. “But if you come for a visit, I’d like that. I’d like you to meet them.”

“Okay, Mer, we’ll talk next week,” she said, smiling in that knowing way of hers. “I’m really glad you called.”

“Me too.” He disconnected, then went to meet John and J.J. upstairs, but when he got to the ladder John was already coming down alone.

“You’re on your own?” Rodney looked up, confirming John was by himself.

“I am.” John grinned pulling Rodney in for a kiss, lingering with a bit of tongue that left Rodney gasping when John let him go.

“Did I interrupt?” John asked. “I heard you talking. Radek?”

“No interruptions,” Rodney said, fidgeting with the seam on his sleeve. “I was talking to my sister, actually.”

“Jeannie? Really?” John’s grin grew wide.

“I figured if you were willing to take some chances, then I should, too.”

“How did it go?”

“Difficult at first. She hung up on me. There was a lot of yelling and blaming, but then…” Rodney felt warm suddenly. His chest ached but in a good way. “It went well, really well. Better than I hoped.” He had a lot to catch up on with his sister, and he listened to her fill him in on her life. He was wistfully sad about the years he missed, but he couldn’t change that time while he was being an asshole, he could only promise to be better.

“That’s great.” John placed his hand on Rodney’s flushed cheek.

“It is, isn’t it?” He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes briefly to revel in the coolness from his hand. “Where’s the kid?”

“At his grandpa’s. I might have convinced him he needed to spend some time with the old man. And since my dad has accepted all that I am, it was good timing.” John winked, then asked, “What have you been up to this week?”

“Come see.” Rodney led the way into the bunker and their new combined work space. He’d purchased a sectional sofa, big enough they could all sit on and watch movies together, a larger kitchen table, and better chairs, too. He’d cleared out a spot in his work area and put in a desk for John. On it sat the working computer J.J. built from scratch. The place was a bit cramped, but instead of the sparse industrial feel like before, it felt homey and lived-in.

“How did you get everything down here?” John asked, exploring each of the new items.

“It comes in pieces and it’s amazing what kind of labor money can buy.”

John ran his fingers over his desk. As part of their agreement with the SGC, they would share their time here and at Cheyenne Mountain or the outpost, at least until they were needed or J.J. was older.

“Thank you, Rodney.” John turned to face him, eyes shining. “You’ve given everything back to me. I never thought I’d get to fly again. I never thought I’d have this.” He motioned between the two of them.

After Rodney’s debrief at SGC, and after he worked out his own deal that involved a research lab, Radek and the freedom to be with John, there had been weeks of meetings and military briefs. The threat was real and far greater than replicators or the Goa’uld. There was a new enemy, a race of religious powerful beings called the Ori whose ultimate goal was to demand the worship of all races to grow their power, and they had their sights set on Earth.

John was working in Antarctica, learning the weapons platform, while Rodney and Radek were researching the ZPM integration, and a possible way to recharge it and harness the power, but until that happened the mission to Atlantis was on hold. There was a bigger threat on the horizon, and they couldn’t risk their resources being split between two galaxies if the expedition couldn’t return from the Pegasus Galaxy without relying on a ship. Rodney and John hadn’t discussed the mission to Atlantis and whether they would be included, but then again, if the SGC didn’t find the supposed anti-Ori weapon, and the Ori descended upon Earth, it wouldn’t matter.

They were living their lives day by day, and showering J.J. with as much affection as possible. He had plenty of babysitters, and plenty of tutors, even if they were a little unconventional, but in the few short weeks of change, he seemed to flourish—they all had, and it was Rodney who was the grateful one.

“Although I’d like to take credit for all of this,” Rodney said, “it was you and your freaky genes that are responsible.”

“Well, my genes and I have managed to swindle the both of us a forty-eight hour leave,” John said as he swaggered toward Rodney, grabbing at his hips to pull him close. Rodney was at a loss for words, and even more so when John nipped the side of his neck. They never had much alone time in the six weeks since this started. One of them was usually on base, while the other stayed home, except for the few times J.J. was allowed at the mountain with them—top levels only, of course.

“Anything else you stocked up on?” John breathed into his ear, and as the warmth traveled down the side of Rodney’s neck he shivered, anticipating what forty-eight hours alone with John would mean. He pushed his hips into John’s, moaning, knowing exactly what he was asking.

“I might have made a trip into the city,” Rodney said. “An important supply run.”

“You did make me a promise.” John licked his ear, and it was never a spot that did much for Rodney, but John’s mouth made it dirty and right, and as his mouth made its way along Rodney’s jaw, it was going to be over quicker than Rodney wanted.

He pushed, holding John at arm’s length, and the crushed look on his face was comical enough to make him laugh if he wasn’t so turned on by the thought of having John to himself in a soundproof bunker for the next two days. He held up a finger, reluctantly leaving the circle of John’s arms, took a few steps toward the door and then slammed his hand against the shiny, yellow button. A siren sounded, and the screech of metal hurt their ears as the solid door slid shut with a resounding clunk, locking them inside.

“Forty-eight hours,” Rodney said, then hurried toward the bedroom knowing John would be right behind him. He grabbed at the edge of his shirt, wanting to rip it and everything else he was wearing from his body, but John’s hands came around him holding his arms firmly at his sides.

“What’s the rush?” John asked breathless, his cock half-hard against Rodney’s ass. “We can take our time, Rodney.”

“You want to take your time now? Whenever I'm down here all I think about is how we haven’t done this yet. It's been six weeks, John! Everything has been rushed and hushed, and I don’t want that. I was beginning to think we’d never get here. Can’t we just, you know…” he made a hurried motion with his hand, “…and then the next time take it slow?”

John chuckled against the side of his neck, tasting his skin. “Is that what you want, Rodney? Fast and hard?”

Rodney gulped, but he wasn’t deterred by the seduction. “All I know is my balls are fucking blue, and you want to draw this out when we have two days to do that.”

“Okay, then. Tell me what you want.” His voice was low as he stepped around Rodney, pulling him flush against his chest. He kissed him, so deeply and madly, that the force behind it was unexpected and it surprised Rodney. The taste of mint mingled with the coffee on his tongue, and John kissed him until Rodney’s knees started to buckle, and his cock strained against his pants. He could kiss John forever, and for the past six weeks it was all they had been doing. Well, that and a few blowjobs and handjobs—the same ol’ same ol’—except Rodney wanted more than that. They hadn’t talked about who was ready for what, but he knew that he wanted John inside of him.

“I want to see you naked,” Rodney said, a little breathless, then added, “with the lights on.”

John pulled his shirt over his head in one fluid movement. It wasn’t rushed, but it was sexy as hell the way his hair popped up through the neck hole of his shirt, and he knew it, too, by the way he grinned and then winked at Rodney. He followed with his jeans, stepping out of them and his shoes as well. He had seen John’s bare chest plenty of times, but this was the first time seeing him head to toe, fully naked, audacious and hard. He was beautiful in a way that Rodney would appreciate more and more as time went on. There were a few scars he would be sure to catalogue, and the salt and pepper hair on his chest spread down around his cock. Rodney second-guessed the idea of rushing this, maybe he did want to savor it, take his time exploring every inch of John’s body, starting with that cock and Rodney on his knees.

“If you fuck me, you can go as fast as you want,” John said, and Rodney let out a squeak. He hadn’t thought of fucking John, not really, it was always John fucking him when he imagined this moment. Screw the worshiping of John’s body, he could do that later. Rodney fumbled with his clothes, scrambling with his belt and having one hell of a time with it that John’s laughter cut through his manic. Rodney turned to find him sprawled on the bed, propped up on his elbows like he had all the time in the world, an offering for Rodney whose sole purpose was to please him. Rodney cursed at the button on his pants, finally getting them free and then he was naked, crawling on top of John.

“You have no idea…” Rodney said.

“I think I have a pretty good idea.” John rocked his hips up to meet Rodney, and the pressure made Rodney’s eyes roll back.

“Fuck, John. I thought you would be the one to…you know…me” He couldn’t say the words, but John knew what he meant even if Rodney sounded a little desperate.

“Two days, remember?”

He wanted to get his hands and mouth all over John, but like the man said, they had time to do all of that. Right now, his cock was leaking, aching to be inside John since the prospect had presented itself. Pulling open the supply drawer, John choked on his laughter when he saw just how prepared Rodney was, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t take John's request lightly. They were stocked for a lifetime or least until the expiry dates ran their course.

“Is this okay?” Rodney asked, holding up the first bottle of lube his hands grabbed. “I have others.” He turned to rummage through the drawer. It had been years since he’d done this, he didn't know what was good and what wasn't.

“It’s fine, Rodney.” John’s voice still held a hint of laughter. Rodney went to argue but froze when his eyes landed on John. He had his knees raised, feet on the bed, presenting himself to Rodney, ready and willing. Rodney squeezed the bottle a little too hard, stifling an unmanly sound when the lube poured out of it, coating his hand and most of the blanket.

“Shit. Oh, shit.” Rodney fumbled with the bottle, his fingers shaking while they juggled to hold it in his slippery hands. But then John was there, holding them steady.

“Breathe, Rodney. We can go as slow or as fast as you need to.”

“It’s just…” Rodney took a deep breath. “Fuck, John. I love you!” He blurted out, and if that wasn’t going to kill the mood, the soggy, coated blanket sure would. They hadn't said the words, and he didn't know what possessed him to confess it now, but his emotions were ripping through him after his talk with Jeannie, and he could no longer contain them.

John sat up, holding Rodney’s face in his hands. He chuckled, but it wasn't unkind. He kissed Rodney, gentler this time, his mouth and lips soft against his until Rodney’s hands stopped shaking. John and his kisses had the ability to make Rodney forget his blundering self. When they came up for air, John rested his forehead against Rodney’s. “I thought we established all of that.”

All Rodney could do was let out a sigh that sounded somewhat hysterical. “I'm just nervous.”

“I kind of got that,” John said with one more kiss on his lips. “Now, can we get on with the fucking?” John asked, smacking his ass, making Rodney yelp, but at the same time brought them back to even ground. Rodney took a deep breath, centering himself when all he could think about was how the hell he had gotten to this point. John, who had given him his life back, and given him the gift of family and love, was now giving him this. He laid back on the bed, his cock hard and twitching with anticipation, waiting for Rodney’s hands. With steady hands, Rodney tentatively touched John, stroking him, watching as John bit his lip and nodded. He slid one finger inside of him, and when John suppressed a moan, the confidence Rodney had been lacking roared through him, giving him the courage he needed.

“Don’t,” Rodney said. They had the privacy they deserved, and that meant no restraint. He wanted to hear John. “Don’t hold back.” He spread John’s legs, slipping a second finger in, prepping him back and forth, twisting until he was sure he could fit another.

“Fuck, Rodney.” John’s face was pinched, but his cheeks were flushed as was the rest of his body. He had a hold of his knees, and the sight of Rodney's fingers filling John had him wanting to rush through this, push his cock inside of him and fuck him until his voice was hoarse.

“I’m good. That’s enough.” The rasp of John’s voice shot straight to his cock. He put the condom on, and then he was there with one hand on himself, and one on John’s hip to steady him. He pushed in, watching John’s face for discomfort, but there was only a slight wince. He waited, taking deep breaths until the sensation subsided and John was ready. When John threw his head back on the pillow, moaning his content, loud and without restraint just like Rodney wanted, he thrust in all in one movement.

“John,” Rodney gasped, his hips stuttering to a halt, “you’re so tight.” The pressure around his cock was too much. He held steady, afraid the slightest movement would have him coming before they even began. “Fuck, John. I can’t,” he said, and then John’s hands settled on his hips, guiding him slowly, and it didn’t take much for Rodney to pick up a rhythm that would get them where they needed to be.

“Oh, God,” Rodney panted, his thrusts growing in strength and speed. “Oh, fuck. This is so fucking good.” He carried on that way, watching John bite his lip, holding everything in, which wasn’t going to work for Rodney. He changed angles, finding that spot that had John shouting his name. His voice and the sounds John made pushed Rodney to hold onto his own release until he heard more from him.

“I’m close.” John lifted his hips to meet Rodney’s. “Harder. Don't stop.” Taking hold of his cock, John stroked himself and if Rodney wasn’t so far gone, he would’ve done it for him, but he needed both hands to hold himself up while he drove his cock into him at a punishing pace. “Please, Rodney,” he begged.

Rodney gave one final thrust and then his body curled and clenched over John, giving way to the moment as he came hard inside of him. Their combined shouts were loud, the sound echoed around the room until all they heard was their labored breaths as they came down from their high.

He collapsed on John, convinced he had broken something. He didn’t think he would ever move again, and when he pulled his softened cock out of John’s ass, Rodney didn't miss John’s pinched face.

“Did I break you? I think you broke me,” Rodney mumbled into John’s chest.

“Mmm,” he grumbled, then kissed Rodney’s head, pulling him until they were spooning comfortably. “Loud enough for you?” John asked.

“I'm sure we can do better. The things I want to do with you...”

“Christ, Rodney.” John rubbed a hand over his face. “At this rate, and given how old we are, we’ll be lucky if we have four, maybe five of these left in us in the next two days. Choose wisely.”

Rodney thought about his refractory time, and the scenarios he had in mind for the two of them. John was right. Two days wasn’t enough. It would be a simple fix, a few changes to the code and they could lock themselves in for as long as they wanted. He would have John at his mercy for days.

He could easily read Rodney, though. Tucking him closer, John whispered in his ear, “We have the rest of our lives, Rodney. There’ll be more than these two days.”

The rest of their lives. Rodney could live with that.


End file.
